


Careful What You Wish For

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PC Andy finds that Special Ops is not quite what he had always imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment_fic

PC Andy, no matter what he had said to Gwen about them, had always been a little in awe of Torchwood, Special Ops. It was what he had aspired to, he loved the force, but he had never dreamed of being a beat copper for his entire life. He was hoping to surpass that and become someone, and then special ops hired Gwen. He had a little insight into how things were run, she would drop little hints every now and then about her new job.

He had wanted to be part of the action badly, but then you know what they say about be careful what you wish for. He had ended up being drafted into Torchwood when the world started to go to hell, and it wasn’t all Gwen had made it out to be; this glamorous job that paid well with a close group of people. If anything it was a dirty job that admittedly paid well, that left you running at all times of the day, chasing the scum of the universe.

Aliens. That hadn’t been what he had been expecting, but he could deal with it, he wasn’t going to run away at the thought of them. Run after them maybe, it seemed to be what he spent his life doing at the moment, but not run away, unless he was outnumbered and then it wasn’t cowardess or fear, but rather a strategic retreat. 

When he had first found out that he was going to be chasing and catching aliens he had been ecstatic, his inner 5 year old was overjoyed. Now though his inner 5 year old had retreated due to the long hours, the lack of social life, and the knowledge that the world could end on any given day. Torchwood, Special ops, may have been what he had wanted before, but now it was certainly not as much fun as he had imagined that it would be.


End file.
